Talk:Odyssey of Fate
. Mind if I make the map? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) i appreciate the offer but ive got a lot of boundary changes, like several nations balkanize in specific ways, and there will be several different maps. thats something i would like to work on. if once i make it u wana touch it up, be my guest. no hard feelings :)Gatemonger 22:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Once ur done, I'd be glad to be of service. I'll work on the 2100 map once you're done with the others. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I have a plan. What do you think of this?: this project will be divided into chapters, each one with a progressively slightly different set of nations.They will be written simultaneously, with different people in charge of writing articles about nations in different time periods.Gatemonger 02:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Basically you're using people to write articles based on your timeline? Lol. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) isnt the point of these types of wikis to have fun writing articles? lol i just want to see what people come up with. what do you think of the timeline? and does anyone, including yourself, DK, have any idea on how to logically start a conflict with china & the US without taiwan being involved?Gatemonger 04:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) also, this project will be allowed to receive modification, not extreme, but a good amount. if someone suggests something i like, it will be put in. a certain amount of consistency needs to be maintained so people have a strong central core to write about. im assuming with OoF that people do better with structured writing. im testing here a fairly unorthodox theory one of my old english teachers said that stuck with me ever since, that people do better with a little structure. anyways, i will take a more FW approach to nations on other planets once i get to that part of the TL, because i want geopolitics to be prevalent on this project.Gatemonger 04:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How about China just keeps hacking and attacking the United States internet and eventually the US gets sick of it and pwns China. Based on real events. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The hacking will be involved, but i was trying to see if something in the middle east could catalyze it. the US wouldnt go to war over attacks on the virtual infrastructure, unless our satelites were attacked. also, chinese-us relations need to suddenly heat up for a war to start; they arent like US-USSR relations, where war was always around the corner. we have tenuous, but good, relations with china. what do you think of this?: a massive conflict involving palestine entangles the US in a war that everyone expects, due to its similarities to the vietnam situation, will bog down the US. due to this, china takes advantage of this absence and takes some military action that kills US-chinese relations, creating what i call a Lukewarm War, a period geopolitically more heated than the cold war, but less than a true war. its basically a whole bunch of proxy wars in the middle east and indonesia, as well as economic warfare, including petroeconomic warfare(using china's influence in the islamic nations, which is suprisingly high) cyber warfare, and even a "dogfight" in space when the chinese use a space plane to start attacking US satelites. Now what your jobs are, especially you HHT since you chose Israel, is to determine how israel is involved, as it will be a proxy for the US, in the fact that it will receive economic aid for its war campaign against the Chinese backed aggressors, including terrorist organizations, Lebanon, Jordan, the Palestinian Authority, and Iran. There will also be a proxy war with NATO-backed India against China-backed Pakistan. Gatemonger 19:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Bids I would like North Korea... if that is alright.. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) North Korea in the first 3 or so chapters is independent. You can have it for the Lukewarm War's proxy conflict, a Second Korean War, as well as dictate what it does during the War on Terror chapter. After the Treaty of Strassburg, it merges under the Southern government, which will be one of several republics in china's successor, the Federal Republics of China. It will choose this status willingly. I would ask you to reserve a second nation once this happens. This is the only bid i will take on this page. On the playable nations page i am working on, i will put a way to choose nations. Everyone may control a different nation depending on the chapter, especially if a nation falls apart. i will put forward the details asap.Gatemonger 19:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I would rather wait for the guidelines before I take a nation then. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait, so we have to change nations if our preferred nation isn't in the current chapter? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Not exactly, due to the way I am planning on letting this project come together. It will be written 4-dimensionally, being that multiple chapters, while each representing a different point in the conworld's chronology, can be written simultaneously. If you feel like working on the Russo-Israeli War instead of the War on Terror, thats okay. You just need to pick a nation that exists in that chapter. Gatemonger 01:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Seems kinda limited. Will hold off on confirming participation for now. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Its designed to have limitations that prevent problems for other conworlds, such as rampant stubs. I read a lot of fiction online, and i had the idea: why dont i create something like that, but where people could help write it. However, i meant that i need the right amount of rules to maintain the fundamental structure and integrity of the project. I want to prevent such stuff as my own unorthodox intrusions onto FW, what with an unannounced burmese invasion, lol. as well, certain chapters will be freer than others, for those who want to be able to do a lot of creative stuff. either way, its such a large project that creative imput can occur anywhere. Im trying to mimick the way orion's arm is written, only with no singularity. this will be among the limitations as well.Gatemonger 01:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think I agree. I was hoping it would be free. I can go to real Wikipedia to have "framework." —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait to judge it. Im still piecing it together in my head as we speak, its such a massive thing. I can't write such a massive project alone. I will write out what my powers as creator of this project are, and what yours are. I promise you all, it will be very fair. Think about it; if i were a flat out dictator on this project, no one would want to join.Gatemonger 03:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, Yarphei is being accomadated, like DK wanted, as an example of my plans for new nationalities that didnt previously exist. In the post-UN dissolution chapters, in the timeline, for the most part, the project will have a lot more flexability. With each chapter, the world becomes more multipolar, exentually even having room for new republics in antarctica, and in space. i already have plans for lunar colonies to be constructed at a point and become independent. I want the more radical ideologies in the asteroid belt or kuiper belt. earth in the spacefaring chapters, which arent written yet, will be more conservative by the standards of the comparitively redical ideas i will permit in the space nations. Gatemonger 03:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) But I don't get why Peru can't just be a BASAS ally rather than a full member… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 11:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) the Great American War concept is supposed to explore what happens when an alliance hostile to the US, due to resentment from the US's acquisition of Mexico(which i will explain eventually), seen as an attack on Latin America, attacks US interests in its own back yard. Its US/NATO against BASAS( which is supposed to be basically a Latin American Warsaw Pact combined with the version of the Bolivarian ideology promoted by Chavez. How about Colombia and Peru are in the American camp. I originally planned Colombia to be on the US side, and I guess Peru will be included. I plan on having Colombia get occupied by BASAS, and a (logical) major battle for control of the Panama Canal. -This is what i mean by contributions. Im looking for imput from those who have extensive knowledge of certain regions, like Dk is doing here with South America.Gatemonger 16:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The way I understand it, is this will be like more a story kind of thing. I will participate in chapters involving NUKEZ! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) That occurs in several chapters, not the Lukewarm War, except in one catalyst scenario i have where an arms rece in the middle east is the catalyst. this is my favorite version, and is written on a war page.Gatemonger 16:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Clarification Ok, here is how the Odyssey of Fate will work. -Real world nations will be constructed first. This will set the scenario for a world past where modern predictions can shine light. We can foresee with geopolitical models a US-China war of some kind. We can't foresee what nations might develop throughout the solar system and beyond. This is where people can let their minds go crazy. Here, councilist democracy might arise on one asteroid by some independent former American colony that is fed up with politics as usual. Here, the soviet union might reform, albeit a more dynamic non-communist economy. Here, an independence movement that couldnt get its desired territory on earth can put together a new society for itself, and tweak it to make it work, under the immense isolation of space( consequently, FTL tech will be limited to a interstellar wormhole large enough for ships to travel between these two points in space; new wormholes must be built for people to move between new star systems, which shouldn't be necessary, since alpha centauri a+b, as well as proxima centauri, the closest stars to the sun, should have an aweful lot of real estate). Here's the arragement im thinking. I write the articles up to the point where people can start imputting stuff to their heart's content. the earth stuff that i have already started will only be to set the game up and IDEAS, COMMENTARY, AND HELP WITH THIS WOULD BE MOST APPRECIATED. 'Gatemonger 03:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Some global ideas First of all, thank you for the opportunity to write my ideas for a more realistic game. As I write other times I like a game more realistic in view of what the word realistic. Realistic means suitable to the game rules, the sociopolitical context of the game, the economics of the game and the basic laws of physics. Realistic does not mean boring, slow or less playable. Time travel, for example, would be realistic in a "Star Trek" type game and wont be realistic in a 2010 one. Nevertheless, even in a "Star Trek" type game time travel wont be realistic for a race or a nation without the ability, the technology or the needed money. This is a realistic game, a game where the actions, the technology and the entire nation is played agree with the reality of the game. In a 2010 enviroment it is impossible interestelar taveling, genetic modified people or any other kind of magic and extraordinary thing. Common sense is necesary to play here. What I propose is a game played on earth and and with today's technology with some variations. The storyline will determine the technology, so for example a nation can have huge zeppelines or an hydrogenous economy. There are not this kind of things in real world, but not becouse of tech lack. The idea is a different world from the fall of The Wall. After the wall, the world changed in a different way that the "real one". This is the starting point, 1990. The history is the real one until 1990. From there, nations could evolve in a different way in geographycs, political, social, military and economic terms. I will divide nations in categories, every player can play more than one nation but not in the same category. To play a nation in a two or three category could be as fun as a category one. Category one nations They are the powers of the world. They have the economic, political and technological leadership. They need to be played regular. *'Russia - CCCP: The wall has fallen, but this does not mean that CCCP should dissapear... or yes. Could be an interesting game to play the actual Russia looking for a place in the new world, searching for a balanced econoy, and looking for restoring its influence in their neighbors. (This could be played with the FW USSR, with or without Finland.) Nevertheless, a different nation can be played. Maybe after the fall of the wall, the Soviets reformed the nation into a "neo communism" similar to the chinesse one and still survive (without the baltic republics, ukrania and some other independant nations.) *'North America Nations 1 and 2': Three category one nations in north america. I like the FW idea of breaking USA and Mexico. Two nations with different political views and same economic, political and economic power. (Heirs of the USA.) *'Brasil': Brasil should be a power in the new game. Not at the technologic or economic level of other category one nation but with the goal of being the south america power. *'China': Nothing to say *'Japan, South Korea and Taiwan': I like the idea of this east assia economic and technologic gigant. This could give the game many RP with China. *'France and Germany': (Maybe with other small european nations). They are the most powerful nations in EU, and they are tired of being the support of the other nations, so they decide break the union and and create a new nation. *'The Baltic Union': (My nation :) ) Sweden, Norway, Iceland and the ex-soviet baltic republic created a common market that ends in an union. *'Australia:' Maybe or even a new nation in the actual Australia. A power in the region is needed and Australia has the economic and technology needed. *'UK': With the actual Ireland inside the union and its overseas territories UK is still a world power. Category two nations *'North america nation 3': The rest of north america, the poorest states. *'Other european nations:' Spain, Italy, Netherlands, etc. In a separate way of even jointly. They could be interesting nations to play in economic and political terms becouse their align with one or another superpower could change things. *'Ukraina': They are between their powerful big brother and their future as and emergent power. *'South Africa': *'Indonesia:' *'Iran: '''We need an evil. Iran can be an evil becouse they control afganistan and the north of irak. This makes them natural resource rich. *'Israel:' *'Venezuela:' '''Another evil? *'North Korea: Another evil Category three nations *Any other proposed nation